


Kiss Me Once More

by hidekaneheadcanons



Series: A Hauntingly Hidekane Halloween [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampire AU, Vampire!Kaneki, a whole lot of making out, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: In which Hide is a snack, but Kaneki is a little nervous to take a bite.





	Kiss Me Once More

“Are we going to talk about it?’

“Talk about what?” Kaneki didn’t look up from his book. Something about murder mysteries, from what Hide could gather from the description on the back.

Hide waited for Kaneki to glance his way, then raised his eyebrows. Because Kaneki knew _exactly_ what Hide was asking, even if he pretended he didn’t.

Kaneki fixed Hide with a dry look, then went back to reading. Hide squirmed his way across the couch so he could rest his head on Kaneki’s lap. With a sigh, Kaneki moved his book to the side and frowned at Hide’s insistent expression.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ve told you I’m fine.”

“Except you’re not.” Hide studied way too much about vampires to be fooled so easily. “You’re all pale. Your eyes are red-rimmed and you can hardly keep anything but coffee down. You’re not feeding enough. Touka’s worried too, you know.”

“And when did you visit Touka?”

“Yesterday. Went for some coffee. She said she hasn’t seen you around for a while.” Kaneki tried to look away, but Hide caught his chin. “Which means you haven’t gotten blood from her.” Hide knew that Kaneki didn’t like to feed, even from a blood bag. But he needed to, just as much as a human had to eat to live.

“I still have some left,” Kaneki mumbled.

“Which just means that you haven’t been having enough of it. Touka warned you against rationing.” Nowadays, vampires didn’t have to. With the world knowing of their existence for the past fifteen years, humans learned to co-exist with them. Part of that was the contribution of blood from a large portion of the population. Hide used to donate every couple of months, until he found out Kaneki had turned.

“I’m sorry.” Kaneki’s face was pinched, tears beginning to track down his cheeks. “It’s _hard_.”

“Hey.” Hide cupped Kaneki’s cheek and wiped his tears with his thumb. “I know it is. It’s okay.”

Kaneki shook his head slightly. “It’s not okay. How did this – how do I deal with this? It makes me sick – to know that I have to – to drink blood to live. I’m disgusted. I’m disgusting. I don’t know how you’re sitting here with me like this.”

“I don’t find you disgusting. I never would. I love you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“And why is that?”

“Because sometimes I –“ Kaneki sighed heavily and trailed his fingers up Hide’s neck, stopping at his jugular. Kaneki swallowed, his eyes darkening. “I’m scared.” He started to pull his hand away, but Hide caught it.

“Is that why you don’t kiss me anymore?”

Kaneki’s breath hitched. “Hide…”

“What are you afraid of?” Hide sat up, turning to face Kaneki.

“I’ll hurt you.”

“I don’t think you would.” Hide squeezed Kaneki’s hand. “I trust you. So please, can I kiss my boyfriend?”

Kaneki shut his eyes and Hide held his breath. “Okay,” Kaneki whispered after a few long seconds.

Hide slowly leaned forward, giving Kaneki’s hand another reassuring squeeze. When he kissed him, Kaneki was stiff, eyes still squeezed shut. The way he moved his lips against Hide’s was almost mechanical. Hide shifted closer, placing his other hand on Kaneki’s waist, circling it soothingly. After a few moments Kaneki relaxed.

He leaned forward and groaned lowly when Hide started to nibble on his bottom lip. His arms circled Hide’s waist, hands sliding under his shirt so his fingers were splayed against Hide’s bare back. His arms tightened around him and Hide moaned his encouragement. _God,_ he missed how tightly Kaneki used to hold him – when he wasn’t afraid of breaking him. Hide climbed onto Kaneki’s lap, legs folded comfortably on either side of Kaneki’s. He tangled his fingers in Kaneki’s hair, licking his bottom lip in askance. Kaneki obligingly opened his mouth and let Hide explore the inside.

It was all going very well and nice, until Hide’s tongue brushed up against something sharp, drawing blood. Kaneki gasped and grasped Hide’s shoulders, pushing him away. Hide gripped Kaneki’s arms, just barely managing to keep his balance on Kaneki’s lap.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Hide repeated, tasting blood. It was just a couple drops, but more than enough to make Kaneki’s irises red and his sclera black. Kaneki was ridged, his eyes down and focused unblinkingly on his lap. His elbows were locked, keeping Hide a good couple feet away. “_Ken_,” Hide pleaded.

_“I – I didn’t mean to.”_ Kaneki gasped. His fingers were bruising on Hide’s shoulders. “I’m _sorry._”

“Oh Ken, it’s okay.” Hide trailed his fingers up and down Kaneki’s arms. “I don’t mind. And I would rather keep kissing you, you know?”

“I _can’t. _You taste… you taste good and I _can’t._”

“Of course I taste good.” Hide grinned and tried to catch Kaneki’s gaze. “We all know I’m a snack.”

“Now isn’t the time for jokes, Hide,” Kaneki grumbled and shook his head. He sounded so defeated. “When I kiss you, all I can think about is how much I want to…”

“You can, you know.”

Kaneki glanced up, his eyes wide. His grip on Hide’s shoulders slackened and Hide used the opportunity to shift closer to him again.

“I wouldn’t mind. Actually, I would be happy to, because it’s you.” Hide pressed their foreheads together, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. “It’s okay.”

Kaneki swallowed audibly. “But – but what if I take too much? What if I bite too hard? What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t.”

Kaneki circled his arms back around Hide’s waist. “Don’t you already donate blood?” He asked lowly.

“I stopped months ago.” Hide smiled. “I’m _all yours_.”

Kaneki exhaled shakily. “…I’m yours.”

Soft lips pressed against Hide’s. There was no hesitance this time – no stiff reluctance or fear. A tongue traced the seam of Hide’s lips and he reflexively opened his mouth. Kaneki groaned and kissed him harder, arms tightening deliciously around him. Kaneki’s fangs elongated again, no doubt from Hide’s still bleeding tongue. This time, when Kaneki’s fangs nicked Hide’s bottom lip, he didn’t pull back. Hide shuddered and groaned when he started to suck slightly on the small wound.

By the time Kaneki pulled back, Hide was already feeling dazed and light-headed. Hide cracked his eyes open and found Kaneki regarding him carefully. Hide smiled lazily and rested his arms on Kaneki’s shoulders, playing with his fluffy white hair. He tilted his head to the right in invitation and waited.

The kisses started just under his jaw and trailed all the way down to the junction of his shoulder. Hide was sure by the time Kaneki was done, the one side of his neck would be bruised for days, bite or no bite. He paused and gave special attention to all the spots he knew Hide liked, laughing quietly when Hide would jerk against him and gasp. Finally, after a few moments, Kaneki settled on a spot he seemed to like, sucking, licking and nibbling just shy of breaking the skin. Hide ran his fingers through Kaneki’s hair, mumbling what were supposed to be reassuring words, but probably sounded like nonsense.

There was a pinprick, like when you went to the doctor to get a shot. Next came the burning – like fire. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make Hide’s eyelids flutter and his eyes moisten. Then came a pleasant, tingling numbness. Hide continued to stroke Kaneki’s hair, allowing his eyes to close and his head to rest on Kaneki’s shoulder.

He felt dizzy, but not in a particularly unpleasant way. It was likely he was floating on a bunch of clouds. Kaneki raised one of his arms and cupped Hide’s cheek, helping to support his head. Hide mumbled his thanks. Hide didn’t know how long Kaneki was sucking on his neck – it could have been a few seconds or a few minutes. But suddenly, he found himself in Kaneki’s arms, instead of on his lap.

Kaneki placed Hide on the bed in their room, taking care to make sure his head was supported by his pillow and that his blanket was tucked around him comfortably. Hide stared at the ceiling light, gradually feeling the dizziness fade. His neck was feeling a little tender, but it wasn’t too bad. Definitely a lot better than Hide thought it would be.

Kaneki held out a juice box with the straw already stuck in it and set a plate of cookies to Hide’s right. Hide gladly drank the whole box and reached for one of the cookies. Chocolate chip. Yum. Kaneki also brought an icepack wrapped in a cloth, and placed it against Hide’s neck.

“How are you feeling?” Kaneki dragging his fingers through Hide’s unruly hair, working through some of the tangles.

“Sleepy. Come cuddle with me.” Hide demanded.

Kaneki huffed a laugh and moved the plate of cookies onto Hide’s other side so that he could lay down. Hide tangled their legs together, feeling warm and loved with Kaneki against his side and his arm folded over his waist.

“You’re not too sore?”

Hide grinned. “I’m a little sore. But it’s not too bad – kind of like after a good fu –“

Kaneki shoved a cookie in his mouth, his face swiftly reddening. “You’re too much,” he groaned.

Hide just waggled his eyebrows as he chewed. Kaneki idly played with his hair as he finished the cookies. He dusted the crumbs off his hand. He started to turn and face Kaneki, but froze when he felt a jolt of pain from his shoulder. He just barely held back his wince.

Kaneki glanced down at him with worry. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

Hide pouted at him. “I want to kiss you, again but it looks like you’ll have to do most of the work.”

Kaneki’s expression softened. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Hide’s, achingly gentle. But Hide wanted more. He wanted Kaneki to kiss him deeply, to hold him tightly. He flicked his tongue against Kaneki’s lips and groaned when responded in kind. It was nice, slow, and languid. Hide could imagine Kaneki’s hands trailing down down down… lifting up his shirt… and then – _oh_

Kaneki pressed a palm flat against Hide’s chest and pulled back. “You need your rest,” he said firmly.

Hide wriggled, not minding that his shoulder smarted. “Awe, come on… I’m all hot and bothered. You sucking on my neck like that earlier was a real turn-on.”

Kaneki’s sheepish expression and resulting blush was more than enough to egg him on.

“I’m sure my sexy, beautiful, vampire boyfriend could show some other ways his mouth is talented.”

Kaneki groaned and dropped his head to Hide’s shoulder. “Please tell me you haven’t developed some weird vampire kink in the last couple months.”

“Only when the vampire’s you.”

Kaneki laughed. “Go to sleep, Hide.”

Which was fair. Hide _was _exhausted, and still feeling slightly light-headed. Kaneki was warm by his side, and he was bundled up in the blankets nicely. He was really comfortable, save for the consistent ache in his neck.

He hated to think how it would hurt when he woke up. On the other hand, Kaneki would probably spend the next couple days pampering him – which meant breakfast in bed and watching all of Hide’s crappy rom-coms. Hide smiled to himself. He was looking forward to the next couple days.

“Next time though,” Hide’s murmured.

Kaneki sighed softly. “Sure. Next time we could… try something a bit different.”

There was no fear and no worry in Kaneki’s voice. He wasn’t afraid of hurting Hide anymore, not like before he fed on him. And he would do it again. Hide felt light with relief and happiness. He could kiss his boyfriend again. Tonight was the first night in a while that they shared such an intimate bond. It made Hide’s eyes prickle. It felt like he finally had his boyfriend back.

“I love you, Ken.” Hide didn’t know if his voice was thick with emotion or sleep. “Stay with me.” _Don’t become absent again._

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Next story will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
